


Invisible To You

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: A Very Potter Musical, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Dungeon, Filk, Gay, Gryffindor, Homosexual, Humour, Invisibility Cloak, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Potions, School, Slash, Slytherin, Song - Freeform, poem, snarry, wrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this song as a gift to my scarily Snarry obsessed friend. The things I do for love.  It's from the perspective of Harry James Potter.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible To You

I watch you grading tests from the back of the room,  
Spelling out poor students' academic doom.  
I know that I look just like my father,  
And you loathed him, so why should I bother.  
I just can't help what I'm putting myself through,  
(Though I'm) invisible to you.

I follow you into the dungeons below.  
For you, there's nowhere that I wouldn't go.  
I slip through your door just before it closes.  
I nearly brush by so close that we bump noses.  
Beneath my cloak, I know I'm hidden from view  
(And I'm) invisible to you.

 

What's happened to the boy who lived? I concede it.  
He's dying to get next to you.  
Where's that Gryffindor courage when I need it?  
I'm trying. But you're not invisible, too.  
You act like you're invisible, too.

 

There's got to be a part of you that wants me.  
The way you look right though with cold eyes still haunts me.  
But when I catch you actually meeting my gaze,  
Your expression changes in the subtlest of ways.  
(And I know) Even the smallest bit, you want me, too.  
(I'm not) invisible to you.

 

What's happened to the boy who lived? I concede it.  
He's dying to get next to you.  
Where's that Gryffindor courage when I need it?  
I'm trying to cut my way through.  
You act like you're invisible, too.

 

I hear  
You breathing in my ear,  
When I'm soaring on the quidditch pitch.  
I miss.  
Was dreaming of your kiss,  
And so I drove my broom down into a ditch.  
Invibility's my gift and my curse.  
I used to loathe you and fear you  
And now I don't know which fate is worse.  
I can't sleep at night, knowing that I could be near you.

 

What's happened to the boy who lived? I concede it.  
He's dying to get next to you.  
Where's that Gryffindor courage when I need it?  
I'm trying. But just tell me who  
Made you feel you were invisible, too.

 

I see you glower at me every single day.  
You're so close and yet so far away.  
And so I steal into a night so cold  
Mischief's never managed when you're doing as told.  
Your drafty dungeon room chills me through,  
(while I'm) invisible to you.

It's a torment to watch you from afar.  
You look up as if to say “I know where you are.”  
I must leave behind the Harry of olde.  
It's about time I was the-boy-who-was-bold.  
And so I'll drop this cloak and reveal that I'm through  
(Being) invisible to you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Upon review, this line brought a thought to mind:  
> I'm trying. But just tell me who  
> Made you feel you were invisible, too.
> 
> If Snape did, it would make things awkward. Reeeeeaaaally awkward. Two words... Your mom.


End file.
